Denied
by YourGayBarSuperStar
Summary: "No, No, this can't be happening" Kurt thought as he held the letter. After Kurt gets denied admission to NYADA, there is only one person that can help him through this. Spoilers for 3x22


**I think last nights episode left a bad taste in every Klaine fan's mouth. So I decided to write my own version of how I think things should have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt would have gotten in**

"No. No, this can't be happening" Kurt thought as he held the letter.

It's funny. How can one little sheet of paper can change a person's life, make a person question everything they ever saw in themselves.

Kurt felt lost, lost and alone. He didn't have a backup plan, he naively thought he wouldn't need one.

He got cocky, and it cost him.

The boy could feel his dreams slipping through his fingers, floating away into oblivion.

How foolish of him, to think he was special. He wasn't special, he was a run of the mill Gay kid with a decent voice. A dime a dozen to schools like NYADA.

He was gonna be stuck here, stuck in Ohio all his life. Spending his day's working at the Lima Bean, watching his life pass him bye, with no one to blame but himself.

Kurt sat on the floor or the chore room, long ago abandoned by Finn and Rachel, knee's pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he sobbed softly into them.

He couldn't see how he was going to get through this, he couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was how much of a failure he was, and about all the people he has let down.

Kurt was brought out of his musings by a small "chirp" from his phone.

He dug through his messenger bag, till he found it, he had a Text.

_Blaine: Hey babe, where are you?_

Kurt thought about not answering the message, just ignoring it. He was sure once Blaine heard that he didn't get in, he would break up with him. He couldn't even blame him, Kurt was a failure and Blaine deserved better.

But a small voice in the back of Kurt's head told him he was just being silly. Blaine wouldn't do something like that, he was there for you before, he would want be here for you now.

So with that, Kurt texted Blaine.

**Kurt: I'm in the chore room. Blaine, please, I really need you.**

With that Kurt his "Send" he received a message just moments later.

_Blaine: Kitten, Oh god, I'm on my way not, just hold on love._

Kurt smiled at the screen, at least he could always count on Blaine.

A few moments later, the chore room door opened and there stood his boyfriend.

Blaine quickly surveyed the room, his eye's immediately falling on Kurt. And what he saw broke his hurt.

He rushed forward and kneeled by the sobbing boy, scooping him into his arms and rocking him gently.

"Kitten, what happened" Blaine cooed to his distraught boyfriend.

Kurt didn't say anything but just held up the tear stained letter. Confused, Blaine reached forward to grasp the paper.

Blaine's heart dropped as read as follows "_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

_I regret to inform you that your application for admission to The New York Academy for the Performing Art's s has been declined_" with that he stopped, didn't need to read anymore.

Blaine was in shock. How could they not let him in? Kurt was an amazing performer, anyone who's ever seen him can vouch for that.

It just didn't make sense.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead and held him a bit tighter "Oh baby, I'm so sorry, so sorry" he repeated this mantra for what seemed like hours, not knowing what else to say. Just rocking Kurt in his arms, hoping he could receive some comfort the gesture.

"I can't believe I actually thought I had a shot, I can't believe I thought I was good enough. I'm so stupid" with this, Blaine pulled back to stare at Kurt.

"Don't you dare talk like that Kurt Hummel! you are amazing, and no stupid letter should make you think other wise" Blaine said firmly but with love shining in his eyes. "But Blaine" Kurt said in between sobs "What will I do? I can't be stuck here forever, I just can't. I'll go mad" Kurt he looked up at Blaine, his beautiful blue eyes, clouded by tears and sadness. "Oh angel, you won't be stuck here. This is just a little set back. I know it must seem like the end of the word, but I can promise you it's not. You future is so bright, you just can't see it." As Blaine said this he could tell Kurt was skeptical, "Listen to me" Blaine said as he lifted the other boy's chin "You mean the world to me Kurt and I'm not gonna sit back and watch your dreams drift away. We WILLget through this and we'll do it together" With that he pulled the taller boy into a sweet kiss, while Kurt knotted his hands in Blaine's hair.

Blaine was the first to break the kiss, pulling back he wiped the tears from Kurt's check with the pads of his fingers, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you Blaine, thank you for always being there when I need you most" Blaine smiled and nuzzled Kurt's neck "No need to thank me love, just doing my job"

With that both boy's got up to leave the room. Blaine's arm wrapped securely around the taller boy's waist, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

As they walked to Kurt's car, Blaine broke the silence.

"Hey, I've been thinking" "Always a dangerous endeavor" Kurt quipped. "Ha ha, very funny" Blaine responded, poking the countertenor "But seriously, how about I take you out for coffee, then we go back to your place and look for some summer internships in Ohio for you to apply to? I mean I know it might not be your ideal situation but it could maybe beef up your application for next year, thus giving you a better chance when you apply again. But if you ask me, I say screw NYADA, you're a thousand times better then that school"

Kurt stopped in his tracks, taking a moment to let everything Blaine just said sink in. He hadn't thought about interning for the summer, but it Blaine was right. Having that on his résumé would make him look that much more impressive. Kurt turned to his boyfriend, a cartoon sized smile on his face "I didn't think it was possible to love you even more, but you just proved me wrong. That sounds like a brilliant idea! How do you come up with these things?" with that Kurt leaned in to pull Blaine into to kiss his genius boyfriend.

As he pulled back Blaine spoke "It's a gift. Ya know, I'm pretty good at this whole "Advice" thing…Who knows, maybe I'll become a counselor one day, I think I could come up with some pretty impressive Pamphlets headers" "Oh yeah" Kurt said with a smile "I can see it now, Blaine Anderson presents "Furniture and you" how to kick you addiction to dancing on desks in three easy steps" Both boys laughed at this.

"You mock me now, but my idea's are gold…I should start charging you for them" Kurt smirked "Fine, your check is in the mail" they continued this banter all the way to the coffee shop.

Kurt was feeling better already, his attitude changed tenfold. Sure he didn't get into NYADA and maybe he never would. He didn't know what his future held for him, but he did know one thing. He had Blaine, and with the shorter boy by his side, he could get through anything.

**I hope you all enjoyed :) feel free to leave a Review**


End file.
